The Epic Gun Battle: Hamuna vs Baby 5!
by Madame Rodoshe
Summary: Prequel to One Piece Dressrosa's Dark Secret, Hamuna saw Baby 5 at the Royal Palace in Dressrosa. As they battle, Hamuna saw nothing but pain and misery happening in Dressrosa for the past 10 years. This takes place before Punk Hazard.


**Hey guys it's me again and today's episode is one-shot prequel to the upcoming movie I'll be doing. Yes the movie will have seperate episodes and be similar to movie 9 and be at Dressrosa. Like movie 9, Law won't be in it but Goggles Pirates takeover his role mostly Hamuna but Law appear late, few new characters be introduced and some scenes be extended or minor change. (:**

**Without further ado, enjoy this prequel, note: Filler and foreshadows the movie.**

**Disclaimer I don't own One Piece**

* * *

_"So this is the Royal Palace?"_ Hamuna thought to herself as she and her purple squirrel Shoura walked beneath the Royal Place and saw some changes. _"That bastard and his family did a good job taking over. Not only did he became king but he also manipulate many people in Dressrosa, and used Sugar to turn victims to toys."_ As Hamuna continued walking, little did she know, one of the members of the Donquixote Family saw Hamuna walking towards the hallway and attempts to shoot the 19-year-old. Hamuna noticed a bullet coming towards her before she quickly jumped to avoid getting shot at.

"You're one quick girl Akamu Hamuna." Baby 5 appears from the shadow and turned her pistol like arm to normal. "Or should I say Akamu D. Fire Hamuna!" Baby 5 gaze at the determined and yet serious girl who's not too surprised that Baby 5 knew her secret name.

"So you know my secret name too, guess Doflamingo and father told you about it as well." Hamuna clenched her hands as she couldn't believe that her father is a top executive of the Donquixote Family since the day he was resurrected.

"Ryouta is not just a top executive for Young Master-sama but he's also the fourth Corazon!" Baby 5 accidentally revealed Ryouta's codename to his daughter. "In fact Young Master-sama read about the Jikan Jikan no mi and how it's also both the 'Ultimate Fruit' and related to the Ope Ope no mi. I'm surprised to encounter a member of the Worst Generation who's also part of the Goggles Pirates." Baby 5 stopped talking when Hamuna just ignored her. _"Oi, are you even listening?!"_

_"If father is the fourth Corazon, then Vergo was possibly the first Corazon, Rosinante was the second Corazon before he was murdered by his own brother. Law was meant to be the third Corazon but due to his betrayal, Doflamingo wants him dead. If Corazon is a codename then that means..."_ Hamuna stopped talking before she looked at Baby 5 with curiosity. "By any chance is your name Baby 5 happens to be your codename?" Hamuna asked the female assassin before her cheeks began to blush.

_"Even if you do know about my codename; you have no right to know my real name either!"_ Baby 5 shouts at the girl emotionally.

"I could see why Baby 5 is your codename." Baby 5 stopped blushing and listens to what the 19-year-old is saying. "You act like a five-year-old child who cries like a baby and whines like one too since childbirth. I'm surprised that you still act like this and yet you're an adult woman who's to naïve and too gullible at the same time." Hamuna's words were so strong that it made Baby 5 cried with tears falling. "Also could you do me a favor and shut up right this instant?" Hamuna's face turned emotional with innocent and gentle smile causing the Assassin to blush romantically while Hamuna aims a black and white flintlock towards the ceiling.

_"Oh my goodness, she needs me!"_ Baby 5 blushes at the girl but shook it off after realizing that it's one of Hamuna's tricks that she often does with enemies. But it was too late, the crack can be heard from the ceiling as it fell towards the female servant and nearly knocked her out. Baby 5 was so mad that she broke her way through and glared at Hamuna._ "Why you little bitch!"_ Baby 5 shouted towards Hamuna and turned her left arm into a blade.

Hamuna activated her shield ring as the ring transformed into a purple shield and protected the young Sharpshooter until Baby 5 stepped back as the smiling Hamuna purposely froze time by just snapping her fingers.

_Meanwhile back at Punk Hazard _

"What the hell?" Law walked around the cold part of the Punk Hazard and saw that time is frozen again! Aside that he saw everything stopped moving including Caesar and Monet. "What in the world is Hamuna doing? Sigh, I still can't believe that she just ate a powerful and yet an ultimate devil fruit that's related to mine." Law took a deep breath and continued his job.

_Back to Hamuna and Baby 5_

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Baby 5 saw Hamuna quickly jumped away and ran towards the window before she breaks through.

Baby 5 ran after the Sharpshooter and saw Hamuna standing on top of one of the Royal Palace building. Hamuna pulled herself away and continued staring at Baby 5 without saying a word for few seconds.

"If I did, I would've fallen down the ground right this instant." Baby 5 has to admit, Hamuna does look beautiful with her hair down, especially when she's standing on top of the tower. "Your body might be made from weapons but I'm just a girl who's far more skillful at using them than you Baby 5! I won't let Doflamingo and your crew make Dressrosa suffer anymore. Today is his last and final day of being king and Shichibukai once and for all! After that Doflamingo's finished and you'll lose everything Baby 5!"

_Cue Absolute Configuration from Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story_

As Hamuna and Baby 5 continue to stare at each other, the young Sharpshooter will do her best to distract the female assassin. Luckily, she used a special power on both her crew and the Straw Hats Pirates so they won't be frozen. Next thing happen, both women jumped up and clash one another!

Hamuna took out her pump-action shotgun as Baby 5's both arms transformed into two muskets. Multiple strong bullets from each weapons clashed towards one another causing a huge massive explosion towards the sky. Then more bullets continued clashing one another, but that didn't stop Baby 5 as she tries to shoot more bullets towards Hamuna who's dodging and jumping thanks to her Observation Haki. Baby 5 then proceed to action and jumped towards her enemy.

Both women aim their weapons at one another while Baby 5's right hand turned normal. No matter what happen, both women felt hatred towards one another. They shoot more bullets but this time more destruction and massive chaos, causing lots of bullets to burst from the sky.

While Hamuna continues to dodge the assassin's attacks, Baby 5 also dodged Hamuna's attacks as well. But for some reason, Baby 5 was interested towards the female Goggle Pirate. "It seems we can read each other too well." Baby 5 spoke and continued dodging the attacks and keeps shooting with her musket arm. "But do you think you can beat me in a fair fight? Are you really going to defeat Young Master-sama in this condition?"

"I can outlast you and Doflamingo no matter what!" Hamuna answered and shoots her pump-action shotgun towards the assassin.

The battle wages on between both female Pirates clashing one another. Baby 5's right hand transform into a pistol barrel and shoot more bullets. But that didn't stop Hamuna at all as she combines her Devil powers to boost up her powers. _"Armament Time Gears!"_ Hamuna releases multiple time gears covered in Armament Hak and aim towards Baby 5.

Baby 5 tries to dodge it until one of them hit her right shoulder and saw Hamuna ran and used her pump-action shotgun. Baby 5 jumped towards the Sharpshooter by using her pistol barrel; luckily Hamuna quickly blocked it by using her own weapon as a substitution for defense. They try to shoot one another but both girls were fast and agile. Baby 5 used two different weapons while Hamuna used just one weapon. Both clashed each other and dodge at the same time as quick as they could be until Hamuna kicked Baby 5's musket with her right leg. While Baby 5 tripped, Hamuna attempts to shoot her until she saw the assassin aims a pistol barrel towards her head. Luckily, Hamuna quickly dodges it by activating her Observation Haki and jumped from the frozen building.

Baby 5 jumped after her before they continue where they left off. As the battle goes on, more bullets keep appearing but this time they nearly crash many houses. Hamuna has to be careful so that many civilians and toys won't get hurt. The battle still goes on intensively with Baby 5 shooting both weapons at the same time and Hamuna using one and her devil powers covered with Armament Haki.

Then both girls were exhausted from their battle. Baby 5's right arm returns normal again and aims at her musket while Hamuna aims her pump-action shotgun, waiting to trigger it so that the battle would be over. Suddenly, lots and lots of bullets explodes out of nowhere, destroying glasses, shards, objects, few buildings, the bridge to Green Bit and few of the frozen fighting fishes, leaving nothing but dust and cracks behind.

"It feels as if we're at a standstill." Baby 5's left arm returns normal and was pleased to see Hamuna tired and withdrew her shotgun. "Your powers are formidable indeed. But it's dangerous to assume you'll always have the upper hand, Akamu D. Fire Hamuna." Hamuna didn't say anything as she stares at the ground and gaze at Baby 5's eyes.

"Baby 5, do you really not sense anything? Don't you understand how evil Doflamingo and the top executives are? I know you're loyal to your Master, but don't you see what he's doing to Dressrosa for the past decade?" Hamuna gaze at Baby 5 with a worried expression.

"What are you talking about? Young Master-sama is a great man! He needs me..." Baby 5 couldn't help but show her emotions to the Goggle Pirate and tries to listen her talking.

"He framed the former king, he uses Monet to go undercover as a Royal Maid, he and his top executives try to kill any people related to the former king, his top executive murdered a former Princess, he made Sugar turned many innocent civilians to toys and forced to work 24/7 as slaves, and captured 500 Tontatas. Doflamingo manipulated people of Dressrosa and soon they won't exist. Baby 5, you don't know Doflamingo's deep past but only the top executives do!" Hamuna described what's been happening, Baby 5 suddenly have sympathy towards her. "He even killed all eight of your fiancé!" After hearing this, Baby 5 was furious and enraged when she hears that Doflamingo killed all of her beloved boyfriend.

"That bastard is gonna pay for murdering all my boyfriends!" Just before Baby 5 could think of a way to kill Joker, she saw Hamuna up-close and was both frozen and stopped moving after the young Sharpshooter magically aims at her.

_Cue Gold and Oden from One Piece_

"Soon everyone in Dressrosa will learn the truth; that Doflamingo and his family are nothing but frauds. That happened to Alabasta before but Dressrosa is far beyond worse." Hamuna said to herself and saw the frozen country.

_"The Government and Marines couldn't hear innocent civilians pain and suffering. Instead they either killed them or abandoned them to death just like the White City. To the World Government, many civilians means nothing to them, as long as they're trapped inside those 'cages' and have all the power that they needed. After all those years, they hide their true motives from everyone. Soon the world will learn the truth that those so called 'Gods' are none other than demons. D will cause a storm again. Doflamingo will be defeated by a certain man, and Law isn't the certain man to stop that monster"_ Hamuna thought and cried with tears falling and she knew how Rebecca felt, how Kyros, Law, Viola, Malvy, Luffy, Sabo, Franky, Robin and Nami suffered their loss of their lost ones.

"Tikey, Luffy, Minako, Malvy, Asuka, Barmin, Robin, Franky, Sabo, Koala, Nami, Rebecca, Viola, Kyros and Law... I know how it feels to lose a love one and from this day on, I'll do my best to help you all. No, I'll help anyone including slaves, children and everyone alike!" Hamuna wiped her tears before she stood up and turned serious. She quickly teleports herself to a safe place and snapped her fingers to unfreeze time. Everything returned to normal as time starts flowing and nobody remembered what happened. Baby 5 noticed that Hamuna isn't there, but for some reason the female assassin feels so sorry for the poor Sharpshooter that she nearly forgot the battle.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff poor Hamuna..." Baby 5 cried and clutched her arms and gritted her teeth when she remembers what Hamuna had said to her. _"Joker is gonna pay for killing my boyfriend!"_ Baby 5 yelled in rage and storms back to the Royal Palace so that she could give the Shichibukai a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

"Huh?" After Hamuna found a safe and hiding spot, she suddenly saw a vision to the future but this time Barmin confronting Diamante after saving Kyros and Rebecca while Tikey, Luffy and Minako were companied by Law and battle against both Doflamingo and Trebol. But what shocked her the most is the vision where Gladius is battling against Malvy, Robin, Sanya and two unknown people; one with a chicken head and the other dressed like a noble prince. "Tikey, Minako, Malvy, Luffy, Robin... What is going on?" Hamuna spoke to herself.

"Squea, squeak, sho?" Shoura saw her owner and comforts Hamuna by rubbing her cheeks.

"Arigatou Shoura, I needed this." Hamuna kissed the purple squirrel on the head and lifted her up. "Let's go Shoura, both my nakama and the Straw Hats Pirates are still asleep. Good thing Brook and Corazon are guarding. Even though Corazon is solid and yet he's still a ghost and only the Goggles Pirates can see him." Hamuna spoke to Shoura.

"Squea, squeak." Shoura asked Hamuna about Law, telling her that she doesn't trust Law.

"Yeah me neither, Law is a cunning and dangerous man. Not only is he a Shichibukai but his childhood is really dark and tragic Shoura." Hamuna whispered to her purple squirrel. "That's why I would never trust that man at all. He used to be a member of the Donquixote Family so it's possible that Law is up to something ad I won't let this happen."

"Squeak, sho."

"Come on, we should head back to the ship before both our nakama and Straw Hats Pirates will be worried." Hamuna activated her devil powers with Shoura on her shoulder. "The first island in the New World is Punk Hazard, and our first mission; rescue all the children that Caesar and Monet abducted and destroy SAD. After that we have to destroy the SMILE Factory in Dressrosa in order to stop Yonko Kaido and _father_." Hamuna thinks about her father with nothing but hatred before she and Shoura teleports back to their ship. "But before that, I'm going to make sure Sugar gets a taste of her own medicine so that the Hobi Hobi no mi doesn't exist."

_Meanwhile_

"That girl thinks she can outsmart her very own _father_! The man who took care of her and taught her everything she needs to learn before I became _resurrected_!" The man smirks at Hamuna who suddenly teleports back to her friends before his glasses shines.

"Taking a walk around town Ryou?" Doflamingo grins at his old friend who's also a top executive of the Heart Seat now. Ryouta also saw Harley, Diamante, Trebol and Pica companies their friend.

"Yeah I noticed Baby 5 was pretty furious lately Doffy." Ryouta enjoys having conversation with his comrades.

"I'm sure she'll forget all about this, after all I did this because I love her like my sister." Doflamingo laughs.

"Either way Ryou, I-" But stopped when Harley informs him something.

"Doffy what are we going to do now that Law isn't heard off for months?" Harley the only female top executive and doctor of the Donquixote Family was worried. "According to Ivy, after Law became a Shichibukai, he hasn't been heard off for few months." Harley flipped her high ponytail and placed her arms on the hips. "I sure miss that boy, after all I gave him all the advanced medical books to study in order to become a highly intelligent and advanced Doctor like myself. That boy sure was adorable when he was little."

"We all do Harley, we all do." Diamante comforts the female top executive who's glaring at him.

"And don't even think about taking all the credit Diamante! Pica, Trebol, Ryou and I also helped too." Harley reminded him that each members of the Top Executive also helped too.

"Harley what are talking about? I would never take all the credit for Doffy." Diamante denies everything.

"Alright I'll stop talking." Few seconds later Diamante confesses.

"Alright I admitted that I was going to take all the credit for Doffy!" Diamante admits before Doflamingo interrupts their conversation.

"Either way, Harley go get the Den Den Mushi immediately and make sure that the SAD Tanker is there." Doflamingo requested to the female top executive.

"Your wish is my command Doffy." Harley puts on her swirly glasses and magically got back in less than one minute. "I got two Den Den Mushis, Doffy. Now what'll it be, yellow and blue or red and black?" Harley showed two different Den Den Mushis with sunglasses that matches with Doflamingo's except in different colors.

"Caesar must be alive or else there won't be anymore SMILES to produced, otherwise Kaido would kill me for it." Doflamingo laughs menacingly and picked up the Den Den Mushi.

* * *

_Quickie; Understand their Past and Pain_

_Cue Homura Akemi's theme from Puella Magi Madoka Magica_

"You're Harmony, aren't you?" Hamuna gaze at the Fox Girl while her crew the Goggles Pirates and her allies, the Straw Hats Pirates are having a huge BBQ at Fishman Island. "I know your background."

"My background?." Harmony spoke to Hamuna who walk up close and and placed an arm on her shoulder.

"It's gonna get a little messy, maybe, but I'll do my best to help you, even if it costs my life." Hamuna assured the Kitsune before she let go and feel the sea breeze blows her long black hair. "Dressrosa and the White City are like the country I grew up in, back at the North Blue, where I lost someone I love." Hamuna spoke softly to the Kitsune and gaze at her friends but her eyes were on Tikey. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love, cherished and got killed by a man you hate so much that you want him dead." Hamuna stopped and remembered all the good time she had with her father until he died in front of her eyes before he turned evil thanks to Doflamingo.

"Hamuna..." Harmony feels really sorry for the young Sharpshooter who's about to meet up with the others, Luffy, Minako and Tikey.

"Harmony the Kitsune; do you consider your love ones, your friends, family, siblings, nakama and allies precious? Are you happy that you found your happiness and freedom? Do you still love your current childhood?" Hamuna asked those questions to Harmony who's staring at her glass of ice cold lemonade that Sanji had made.

"Yes, everyone that I'm close too are really precious to me. Well I am happy to be free and without Connie, Sanya, Lucia, Koala and the others, I wouldn't have my freedom. As for my childhood, I used to thought that no one would accept me because of my Devil powers but after I meet my sisters, they helped me realized that I'm not alone." Harmony answered all the questions that Hamuna asked her.

"Good" Hamuna smiled and was pleased to hear those questions. "Harmony no one is born alone forever. When someone loses a love one, your friends, relatives and siblings are there for you. A person is truly lonely when they are forgotten or abandoned by someone they know and cherished." Hearing those words made Harmony realized that she's not truly alone at all. The more she spends time with her sisters, the less she became distanced towards others.

"Hamuna... Arigatou! Thanks for the wonderful speech." Harmony thanked the female member of the Goggle Pirate who's romantically gazing at Tikey.

"No problem Harmony, after all both of us are members of the D and God's natural enemies. But in my opinion; the world is actually ruled by demons claiming to be their 'Gods'. Soon the Gods will no longer exist and the world will be ruled by the D." Hearing those words made Harmony confused on what Hamuna is actually saying. "Harmony"

"Yes Hamuna?"

"You said that Law abandoned you a few years ago at a certain place right?" The wind continued to blow Hamuna's long luscious hair and gaze at the Kitsune.

"Yeah why?" The Kitsune saw the female Sharpshooter got closer and held her shoulders with a serious and worried expression.

"Harmony whatever you do, _never_ join Law's crew; the Heart Pirates! If you do, he'll do something terrible to you!" Hamuna told Harmony her reasons and was thankful that Connie and Sanya are in her crew; the Goggles Pirates. "If you truly love what you have then it's best that you stay away from that man. Law's a twisted man Harmony, he'll take your heart away and will make you life miserable as _hell_!" Hamuna continued to hold Harmony's shoulders after she gave the Kitsune a warning, a _dangerous_ one. _"Soon a certain man will stop Doflamingo ultimately once and for all and save Dressrosa."_ Hamuna thought and knew that Law is _not_ the certain man that she's referring to.

* * *

**That's end of the** **one-shot but don't worry, coming soon is an upcoming movie; One Piece Dressrosa's Darkest Secret. Like movie 9, Goggles Pirates takeover Law's role, new characters, extended scenes, more action. Unlike movie 9, Law appear later**** in the movie****. (:**

**Read and Review hope you enjoyed it. Originally Hamuna was gonna become evil but my little cousin pursued me not too because she likes when Hamuna and Tikey are together and good Pirates so I decided make Hamuna's father evil. Let's just say he revived from the dead and ate a Logia devil fruit. His fruit won't be named until the sequel. See ya in the sequel! (:**

**Also Hamuna never trusts Law from the start, it's like how Homura never trusted Kyubey in Madoka Magica but that's different. Hamuna said that Law's a twisted man, she meant that all the people that he loved made him different and after Corazon's death. Hamuna referring to Luffy, like Malvy, Hamuna knew that Luffy is the certain man that will defeat Doflamingo for good. Hamuna never listen to Law and would rather listen to Luffy or Tikey. She's cold towards him and her Devil Powers also take out Soul Orbs. What are Soul Orbs? Read the sequel first and then you'll know. Also Hamuna quite similar to Homura Akemi in some ways. (:**


End file.
